Saving Me
by Llama Angel
Summary: The League has to go to Transylvania and rescue Frankenstein from the clutches of Dracula before he carries out his plan...
1. Chapter 1

_**Saving Me**_

_**Part 1 of the Frankenstein Trilogy**_

A/N: This is sort of a Van Helsing/LXG crossover. I own nothing from LXG. I own the plot, my character Sam and Gavin Van Helsing is of my own creation.

Chapter 1 A New Problem and Ally

Samantha Quatermain reported to the main dining hall of the Nautilus. Everyone was there, except for Sawyer and Skinner.

"Where are Skinner and Sawyer?" Allan asked.

They heard shuffling of feet coming into the room. Skinner and Sawyer appeared. Sawyer yawned and shook his messy blonde hair from his face. "Why are we meeting so early?" he moaned.

"We need a loud horn to wake this bloke up. You know how long it took me to get him up?" Skinner complained. Everyone as usual ignored him.

"Sawyer, it's four o'clock in the afternoon," Mina stated, answering Sawyer's question. "Are you OK?" she asked. Sawyer had black circles under his eyes. He looked terrible and miserable. Sam thought she would scream.

"Just tired," he answered. He flopped onto a chair next to Sam. "What's up Nemo?" he asked.

"We need a new ally. There were eight of us when we took down the Fantom, and we need eight again to replace Dorian," Nemo said. "Anybody have any suggestions?" He glanced at everyone at the table.

Being a psychic, Sam had visions at important moments; like now. She had a vision of the dreaded Transylvania. She recalled the previous adventure there with Mina years ago. She saw a huge monster tied up on a roof of Dracula's old lair.

"_Sam?" _someone called distantly. She snapped out of the vision.

"What did you see?" Allan asked with understanding.

Sam looked at Mina when she replied. "I think we have a problem. It was from our past adventure Mina. Remember when we went after Dracula?" Mina nodded. "He's not dead, and I think I know why."

"We killed him. I saw him die." Mina protested.

Sam thought for a moment. "We seriously wounded him, but he has something I think can solve our problem. We have a new ally."

Would you bloody tell us already?" Skinner said impatiently.

"The Frankenstein monster" Sam breathed.

Well, what do y'all think? If you review, I'll give you a giant cookie!!!

Peace Out Llama Angels (Morgan)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saving Me**_

Chapter 2 The Mission 

"The what?" Allan asked.

"The Frankenstein monster, he's sort of like Hyde. A young scientist named Victor created him," Sam explained.

"Does he transform into any person?" Jekyll asked with interest. Sam shook her head.

"What does this monster have to do with Dracula?" Mina asked Sam. She twirled her long red hair on her finger with irritation.

"I think Frankenstein is keeping Dracula alive. I think Dracula is trying to use this monster to terrorize Transylvania," Nemo said.

Sam shook her head. "No, he doesn't need a monster's help to terrorize Transylvania." She paced back and forth in deep thought.

Mina suddenly had a useful thought. "Sam, remember when we killed his brides and children? Maybe it has something to do with that."

Sam nodded. "Quite the bitches weren't they? If I wasn't immortal, I swear that blonde would've killed me."

"You're immortal?" Jekyll asked in shock.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. That's another of my extraordinary gifts. Allan and I were both blessed with immortality." Sam said. She smiled innocently at Jekyll as he gaped at her.

"Is there a third gift?" Sawyer asked Sam. She looked at him with sadness. She wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"We need a call of action," Nemo said. He looked to Mina and Sam.

"We need to go to Trabnsylvania to see an old friend," Mina said as she looked at Sam apologetically.

"Gavin Van Helsing" Sam said. She deeply frowned at the mention of her dead lover's brother. "He can help" she agreed.

Nemo left and told his men to set sail for Transylvania. Sawyer fell asleep and Skinner gave him a wet willy. Sawyer screamed and tried to punch Skinner. Sam calmed him down, then retreated to her room to reminisce about her past.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saving Me**_

Chapter 3 Wound of the Past 

A few days later, the Nautilus arrived outside of Transylvania. Everyone was concerned for Sam; she had been miserable since they set sail. She refused to talk to anyone and mostly avoided Mina. Mina knew what was wrong, but left her alone, while the others tried to talk to her. They waited to continue the mission.

Skinner knocked on Sam's door until she was forced to answer it. "What do you want?" she snapped. She was pale and her long blonde hair was a tangled mess.

"Whoa, you look like the Nautilus ran you over," Skinner remarked, taken aback by Sam's appearance. "You need sherry and giggles." He let himself in and sat down on one of the armchairs. Sam rolled her green eyes.

"I don't need bloody sherry, I just want left alone." She said angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" Skinner asked. "You can tell me darling." He stared at her until she had to answer.

"Just wait until we get to Transylvania, then you'll know," she answered suspiciously. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to be kept in peace." She pointed to the door. Skinner nodded in understanding and let himself out. "If I catch you sneaking in here, your ass will have my boot's name on it!" she yelled out the door. She slammed the door shut.

"Why does my bloody past have to collide with the present?" she asked herself. She lifted her shirt and pulled her pants down to her waist to examine the werewolf bite she received 10 years ago. Only Mina knew her secret, and her lover Gabriel Van Helsing, who was dead because of her. She dreaded having to face his brother in Transylvania.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saving Me**_

Chapter 4 Gavin Van Helsing 

Mina had eventually convinced Sam to come out of her room. They all soon walked out of the ship. Transylvania looked dirty, grimy, and deserted; for good reason. The atmosphere was dull. Buildings were either abandoned, torn down, or collapsing. The streets have mostly rotted away. The sky was always dark.

"Jack the Ripper has found his way here too" Skinner remarked.

"Sam, do you remember where Gavin lives?" Mina asked Sam.

Sam frowned and answered miserably. "I remember like it was yesterday." She led them down several blocks and across several streets. She stopped at a huge mansion with a wrap-around porch and balcony. She knocked on the brass knocker.

A tall handsome man with medium-length brown hair and forest-green eyes answered the door. "Samantha Quatermain, what brings you here after all these years?" Gavin Van Helsing asked curiously. He nodded in greeting to the rest of the League.

"Dracula's not dead after all, and he's taken the Frankenstein monster," Sam explained.

"We need your help," Mina added.

Gavin invited them inside. They sat themselves in couches and armchairs. The place looked similar to Dorian's manor. Gavin glared at Sawyer because he was sitting _awfully_ close to Sam on a couch. Sam pretended not to notice.

"Now tell me what this is about?" Gavin asked when everyone was comfortable. Sam told him of her vision. "That's strange, we thought Dracula had been dead for all these years." He said.

"And he seems to be living in your backyard by the looks of it" Skinner remarked. Nemo smacked him on the arm. Gavin glared at Skinner, but restrained from commenting.

"Skinner likes to make everyone's lives miserable," Allan said apologetically.

"He does a good job at it too," Sawyer said.

"Will you help us Gavin?" Mina asked.

After a brief moment, Gavin nodded. "I will," he said. He never took his eyes off of Sam.

"What's the plan?" Jekyll asked.

Gavin thought for a moment. "Alright, here's the plan…"

_Thanks for the lovely reviews, I'll try to update as frequently as I can, if doesn't occupy my life at the time. Next chapter is the plan on how to rescue Frankenstein, I'm going to start writing Frankie because his name is too long to type. _

_Peace Out Llama Angels _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saving Me**_ Chapter 5 The Plan 

"What? That's a ridiculous idea!" Sawyer protested.

"Have any other suggestions?" Gavin snapped rudely. "I've helped defeat him remember?" He then regretted this as he saw Skinner open his mouth to comment.

"Actually, you haven't defeated him, why else would we be here? Not exactly for a cup of tea" he said. Gavin once again ignored the comment.

"Skinner, shut your big mouth for once" Mina said.

"Sawyer's right," Jekyll cut in. "How are we going to free Frankenstein?"

"It would require all of the League and of course myself for Dracula to be occupied, some free the beast, and stay behind in case something bad happens," Gavin answered.

"How will we keep Dracula distracted?" Allan asked.

"Leave that to me." Sam stated. Mina and Gavin were the only ones who knew what she meant.

"The most vulnerable should stay behind," Gavin said. He looked at Sawyer, then at Allan. "Mr. Quatermain's old, and Sawyer has no extraordinary power, so they can stay behind."

"Wait a minute!" Sawyer demanded, but Jekyll cut in again before Sawyer could finish.

"Gavin, we're all in this together. No one remains behind. Each man here… and woman," he quickly added after he received glares from Sam and Mina. "We all have a contribution to this mission." He finished.

Gavin nodded in understanding. "OK, Sam and Mina can keep Dracula distracted with their abilities, Mr. Hyde, Captain Nemo, and Sawyer can release the beast, and Mr. Quatermain, Mr. Skinner, and I will dig around to find out Dracula's plans."

They all put their hands in together. They nodded determinedly at one another. Then they broke apart to embark on their mission.

Sorry this chappy is short, but they will start to be longer as the story progresses. I have ideas for future chapters.

_FRANKIE ROX!_

_Peace Out! Llama Angels _


	6. Chapter 6

_Saving Me_

Chapter 6 Moonlit Revelation

Gavin led the League through the darkness to Dracula's old lair, which was about 20 miles at least. The moonlight lit their path. Sam was the first to notice the moon grow full. Now she remembered that she forgot to take her wolfsbane potion tonight. 'Great' she thought. 'Now my furry little problem is going to be everybody's problem.' She regretted not telling the rest of the League about her condition. Allan and Mina were sworn to secrecy.

The very large castle was eventually in their sight. Gavin walked to the back of the group to talk to Sam. "Listen Sam." He said in a low voice so no one else would hear. He stopped her so the others would be out of their sight.

"We're going to lose them," Sam said, pointing to the others who were almost out of their sight.

"We know where the castle is. Anyway, when we met again tonight, I could see my brother's pain in your eyes. I remember that night like it was yesterday. I know you didn't mean to kill him Sam, but there was nothing you could do as a werewolf." He looked at her in pity. "Do you still love Gabriel?" he asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, the past is the past, and I'm moving on with my life."

Suddenly, Gavin seemed to turn savage and held a knife above his head, ready to strike. He grabbed Sam by the waist and held the knife to her throat. Luckily, she was immortal, but he didn't know that. He pinned her against a nearby dead tree.

"What is this treachery?" Sam yelled with confusion. Gavin was one of her closest friends and she trusted him. She struggled with all of her might, but couldn't break free.

"Treachery? You would know all about treachery, you killed my brother! The man you loved! Gavin yelled psychotically.

"I had no choice! I would've been killed, it was for self-defense, I was a werewolf, what was I supposed to do?" Sam tried to explain.

"Well, you have fallen in love with the wrong brother! I loved you Sam, but you always pushed me aside. I was never handsome enough, or smart enough, or romantic enough for you! I'm alive, the only living Van Helsing left!"

"You're mad!" Sam yelled. She winced in pain. The knife cut a slit in her throat. She felt the warm blood ooze down her neck. She tried to scream for help, but her throat wouldn't allow it. Maybe the League will realize she's missing and help her.

Suddenly, the pale full moon rose in the sky. Sam knew what was coming next. She began to scream and managed to gather the strength to shove Gavin away from her. Her skin began to shed and her clothes ripped. Thick brown hair replaced the skin. She grew a snout and her fingers turned into claws.

Sam the werewolf howled with fury and saw Gavin running as fast as he could. She chased after him towards Dracula's castle.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saving Me**_

Chapter 7 Sam the Werewolf 

The League stopped about 3 miles from the entrance to the castle because they realized that Gavin and Sam were missing. They soon saw Gavin running for his life and chasing him was a werewolf.

"RUN!" Gavin screamed. Allan and Sawyer drew their rifles, Nemo drew his sword, and Jekyll held a potion in his hand, ready to transform. Sawyer was about to shoot the werewolf approaching, but a voice stopped him.

"No! Wait!" Mina yelled. She stood in front of Sawyer.

"Mina, that's a werewolf that's about to eat us darling," Skinner pointed out.

"No!" Mina replied. The werewolf stopped dead in its tracks and stared at them. "That's no ordinary werewolf, it's Sam!"

"What are you talking about?" Jekyll was very confused.

"Allan, look at the eyes," Mina directed.

Allan stared at the stock-still werewolf with intensity. The werewolf stared back. He realized that those fade-green eyes were indeed Sam's. He lowered his rifle. "Mina's right, it is Sam."

"I always wondered when Sam's ugly side would show," Skinner said.

Sawyer and Nemo finally lowered their weapons, and Jekyll pocketed his potion. The weapons were useless anyway. Sam can only be killed with a silver bullet, though she couldn't die as a human.

"Someone needs to keep Sam busy while we proceed to Dracula's castle," Gavin said.

"I'll volunteer," Allan said. "She's my granddaughter after all."

Sam let out a huge howl and charged. "GO!" Allan bellowed as he planted himself in front of Sam. She knocked him to the ground, while the rest of them ran for their lives. Allan quickly recovered and stood up. Sam went to pounce, but he slammed his rifle on her head and she fell knocked out cold.

"Bad doggy," Allan muttered. He touched her head apologetically and ran to catch up. He knew Sam would soon recover and come after him. He ran the short distance to the castle as thunder rolled in the sky, and lightning flashed in the darkness, illuminating the large stone castle of Count Dracula.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Saving Me**_

Chapter 8 Inside the Castle

Sam groaned as she slowly came back into consciousness. The full moon disappeared behind dark storm clouds, so she was in human form again.

"Damn Allan," she muttered. She rubbed her sore head, which was throbbing from the huge bump. She grabbed her pistol and cocked it a she made her way towards the castle. "Allan!" she yelled. She couldn't see anybody, so she knew then that they made it inside. When she got to the entrance, she pounded her fists against the stone door. "Let me in!" she shrieked, but no one came. "Damn it!" she cursed.

Gavin suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tackled Sam to the ground. He grabbed her throat. Sam pulled the trigger of her pistol that she was still holding. Gavin roared and pulled away from her, holding his stomach, which was spurting out blood. Sam didn't hesitate and ran around the sides of the castle to find a way in.

"Allan! Somebody help!" she screamed. She saw Gavin's silhouette get up and come towards her.

"Sam!" someone hissed. Sam looked up to find Sawyer looking out of a window a story above the ground. He reached out to her and she grabbed his hands. He pulled her in.

"Are you OK?" he asked with concern.

Sam nodded. "Gavin's evil, he betrayed us all. He just tried to kill me twice."

Sawyer's eyes widened for a brief moment about the news, but soon recovered. "Luckily, you're immortal."

"Except for when I'm a werewolf. My immortality is my blessing, but being a werewolf is my curse," Sam said sadly. "To answer your question from earlier, this is my third gift."

Sawyer gently touched her arm in sympathy. "Let's go find the others," he said when he let go of her arm. They left the room. Suits of armor covered with dust lined the large stone hallway. Sam shivered a bit.

"This place is creepy," she muttered. Something brushed against Sam's arm and she jumped and almost screamed.

"Sorry love," Skinner's voice said beside her. He put paste on his face to make his presence known.

"We need to find the others," Sawyer said hastily, The trio walked down the end of the hallway and spotted two figures kissing.

"Go Jekyll!" Skinner cheered. Mina glared at him.

"Do you mind?" she asked with aggravation.

"Not at all," Skinner remarked.

"It's about time you two," Sam said.

Before Mina could get a word out, they heard thunder outside and saw flashes of lightning through the large windows. They heard footsteps behind them.

"Who's there?" Sawyer asked. Nobody answered. Sam bravely stepped into the shadows to see who it was.

A few seconds went by, with no sound. The rest of them drew weapons as they heard Sam scream.

"Sam?" Jekyll called.

"You bloody old man! You scared me to death!" they heard Sam shout.

"Hello to you too Sam," they heard Allan say. He and Sam appeared out of the darkness. The others lowered their weapons.

"I found the Frankenstein monster," Allan informed. "Tied on the roof."

"Where's Gavin?" Mina asked.

"Hopefully dead," Sam replied. She explained again about Gavin's betrayal.

"Now what?" Sawyer asked.

"Sam and I will find Dracula," Mina said.

"The rest of us will free the beast," Allan said, meaning him, Jekyll, Skinner, and Sawyer.

"Wait, where's Nemo?" Sam asked.

"Uh oh," Skinner said.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Saving Me**_

Sorry I haven't updated for a while… school takes up my time! Forgive me?

Chapter 9 Finding Nemo and Gavin 

"What happened to him?" Mina asked.

"He was behind me, but bats attacked us and we got separated," Skinner explained.

Sawyer looked at him skeptically. "You probably ditched him."

"I didn't see you doing anything useful!" Skinner snapped.

"I was looking for Sam," Sawyer replied.

"Oh, so you're her knight in shining armor pretty boy?" Skinner said with an amused smirk. Sawyer majorly blushed, but tried to hide it.

"Would you two shut it?" Sam cut in before it got any worse. She couldn't help but blush herself at Skinner's remark.

"Where were you missy?" Skinner turned on her. Sam wasn't blushing anymore.

"I was outside, trying not to let Gavin kill me, while the rest of you merrily entered inside the castle, not even noticing that I was attacked!" Sam raged.

"ALRIGHT!" Allan roared to get everyone's attention. "We'll soon find Nemo, then continue with the plan!"

They left the hallway and searched in many of the empty rooms. All they found were suits of armor, dead bodies, and lots of dust and cobwebs. Skinner threw a cobweb at Sam and he nearly got killed be her wrath. They soon stopped in their tracks to hear a blood-curdling scream come from above them.

"It could be Frankenstein," Mina suggested after the screaming stopped.

"Nemo!" Sam called. She listened for a bit, then she swore that she heard a distant and fainting 'help!' "On the roof!" she said. She began to run up the several flights of stone stairs, with the others in tow. She definitely heard Nemo's cry for help as she climbed higher to the roof.

They reached the roof in short time. Sam commanded them to hide behind the large stone pillars that were almost crumbling. They all saw Nemo sword fighting with Gavin, who was baring bloody fangs at him.

"Gavin's a vampire?!" Sawyer hissed to Sam. She couldn't believe that Gavin could be alive. She couldn't even see the hole on his stomach where she shot him.

"I didn't know. I'm so glad I fell in love with the right brother," Sam replied. Sawyer gave her a confused look. "His brother was my lover before he died," she whispered to him. He nodded in understanding. "Ironically, he's the one who was a werewolf first and bit me. Love bites," Sam silently laughed at the irony.

Allan, Mina, and Jekyll soon charged from their hiding places and attacked Gavin. Sam and Sawyer immediately followed suit. Nemo sighed with relief when he saw his companions approaching.

"You should be dead!" Sam shrieked at Gavin, pointing her pistol uselessly at him. Gavin turned to her and curled his lips back to reveal his bloody fangs. He started towards her, but Sawyer created a diversion.

"Hey, you blood-sucking bat face!" he yelled. He shot his Winchester at him. The vampire chased after Sawyer as he retreated inside the castle through the door, which they entered before.

"Go Sawyer!" Mina cheered.

_He is my knight in shining armor_ Sam thought to herself; she grinned at the thought.

"Sawyer has Gavin, Sam and Mina have Dracula, and the rest of us have the beast," Allan said.

"We'll need Hyde," Mina said to Jekyll. Jekyll pulled out a bottle of potion from his suit pocket and gulped down its contents. Hyde stood before them.

"Where is Dracula?" Nemo asked.

"Lying in his coffin, where he stays in the daytime," Sam answered.

"Unless he's aware that we are here," Hyde pointed out.

They heard Frankenstein scream again. He was on the opposite side of the large roof. He was strapped onto a metal stretcher tilting downwards and electric equipment was strapped to him. He screamed whenever lightning flashed through him.

"Poor F" Skinner said and shook his head.

"Alright League, the game is on!" Allan declared.

**I've decided not to be lazy anymore when it comes to Frankenstein's name. The next chapter will be the battle between Dracula, Sam, and Mina. Hope you're liking the story so far.**

**Peace Out Llama Angels**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Saving Me**_

Chapter 10 The Vampiric Battle

Sam and Mina entered the castle through the castle through a secret passageway from the roof. They crept quietly into the basement, with Sam holding her loaded pistol. They found several coffins; some of them were open and some were sealed shut. Dracula's body was lying peacefully in a coffin separated from the rest. They examined him intently.

Suddenly, his red eyes glowed with fury and he rose into the air, knocking both women to the ground. They quickly recovered and Mina turned into a vampire. She and Dracula battled in the air for some time. All Sam could do was watch the battle because bullets or swords had no effect on him.

Frankenstein screamed again. Suddenly, three vampiric women swooped into the room. Sam fired her pistol uselessly at them. She looked up at the ceiling and discovered that hanging from the ceiling were slimy sacks, which contained baby bats. Sam realized that Dracula was using Frankenstein's inhuman body to electrocute his wives and children back to life.

"Nice to see you ladies again," Sam said to the women.

"Likewise," the redhead said.

The little bat children burst out of the sacks and swarmed the room. Sam had to cover her face for protection. She could kill the baby bats with her pistol because they were so little and vulnerable.

The brunette vampire shrieked in anger as the baby bats burst into green slime. She tackled Sam to the ground. Sam covered her neck. She soon kicked the vampire off of her and kicked the blonde one away from her.

Mina was still battling with Dracula. The battle wasn't going anywhere because neither of them could die. "C'mon Allan!" she yelled. She looked below to see Dracula's brides pin Sam against a wall. She glided down and knocked the women over.

The full moon crawled out from the storm clouds. Sam noticed through an open window. She immediately transformed into a werewolf again. She lashed out at the brides. Hair flew and blood spilt everywhere. Mina continued to fight Dracula.

_Thanks for the lovely reviews! I hope the story remains action-packed. It's one of my favorite stories to write. _

_Peace Out! Llama Angels_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Saving Me**_

Chapter 11 Freeing Frankenstein

Allan, Nemo, Skinner, and Hyde were trying to find a way to release Frankenstein. Allan shot at the thick cords tying him, but it was useless. Lightning struck through the creature and he screamed with pain. Electric currents passed through him.

Bats suddenly swarmed onto the roof. Allan shot at them with his rifle. They were vulnerable, so they burst with oozing green slime when they were shot or sliced by Nemo's saber.

Hyde used his extreme strength and pulled the cords apart. Frankenstein roared with relief. "Thank you," he said with slurred words. Hyde nodded.

"We should help Mina and Sam," Hyde suggested. He went through the passageway and Frankenstein followed.

"Skinner! Find bombs and blow up the place!" Allan commanded to thin air. He had no clue where Skinner was, since he was invisible at the moment.

"I can blow the place up! I can blow the place up!" Skinner said in singsong.

"Skinner!" Allan roared in warning.

"Toodle-loo!" Skinner said and he also went through the passageway.

"Now what?" Nemo asked. He and Allan were the only ones on the roof.

"Help!" They heard someone yell. They turned to see Sawyer coming from the passageway, running for his life from a flying Gavin.

"Now we have to rescue Sawyer," Allan answered Nemo with an annoyed sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Saving Me**_

Chapter 12 Dracula's Death

Hyde and Frankenstein reached the basement. Sam was being torn apart by Dracula's brides. Frankenstein grabbed one of them by the hair and pulled her off of Sam and battled her. Sam saw her opportunity and leapt for Dracula. She grabbed him by the wing and pulled him to the ground. Mina and Hyde went after the other two brides.

Sam and Dracula tore at each other. Sam had lost lots of blood. Dracula grabbed her throat and threw her into a wall. She quickly recovered and leapt for him again.

"Nooo!!!!" the blonde bride shrieked. She burst into green slime like the baby bats. Her power was gone because Frankenstein wasn't tied up anymore. Now the redhead and brunette remained. Hyde grinned in triumph. The vampires' life forces had expired.

Mina heard Sam whimper in pain after being slammed into a wall again. She clawed at Dracula to keep him occupied. Sam slowly got up again and grabbed Dracula by the throat with her paw. Mina helped the Hyde and Frankenstein finish off the brides. Dracula screamed as black blood oozed out of his neck. Dracula quickly picked up a revolver from one of the nearby open coffins and shot Sam in the stomach. She howled with pain, but tightened her grip on Dracula's throat.

Dracula soon turned into green slime. Sam howled and collapsed to the ground. Mina, Hyde, and Frankenstein also collapsed from pain and exhaustion.

Hyde recovered first and saw a silver stake in another of the open coffins. He grabbed it and headed towards the roof, while Mina and Frankenstein slowly recovered.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Saving Me**_

Chapter 13 Gavin's Death 

I'm about tired of this Gavin dude, aren't you? If you are, then you'll like this chapter!

Gavin's eyes were wide with fear. He saw that Frankenstein had been freed. The monster had been his life force, just like Dracula and his brides.

"You know, this guy is really annoying!" Sawyer remarked while he was continuously shooting at Gavin for no reason.

"Bullets and swords can't kill him," Nemo observed.

"No shit!" Sawyer yelled. "What does then?" Gavin kept reaching for his throat. "Would you stop going after me?" he roared at Gavin.

"A silver stake maybe? Holy Water?" Allan tried.

"Where are we going to find any of those?" Sawyer asked.

Out of the blue, Gavin raged, "Where is she?!"

"Where's who?" Nemo asked, though he had an idea who Gavin was mentioning.

"Samantha," he hissed in response.

Hyde appeared on the roof with the silver stake in his large hand. "Allan!" he yelled. Allan turned to Hyde and caught the stake that was tossed to him. He immediately stabbed Gavin from behind. Gavin screamed and turned into, what else, green slime.

"It's about time!" Sawyer yelled.

"Where are Mina, Sam, and Frankenstein?" Nemo asked Hyde.

"Still recovering in the basement from killing Dracula and his brides," Hyde answered. "Where's Skinner?"

"He's going to find bombs and blow the place up," Sawyer said.

"You're letting Skinner blow up the castle?" Hyde said worriedly.

Allan gasped. "You're right, what was I bloody thinking? Let's go!" They all went to find everyone else.

Well? Is this story still good? Please review and tell me what you think, thanx!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Saving Me**_

Chapter 14 Skinner's Good Deed 

Hyde soon turned back into Jekyll and he led them to the basement. Mina and Frankenstein were kneeling over Sam, who was still in werewolf form. Mina saw them coming.

"She's not moving," she said, looking at Sam.

"Skinner's blowing the place to smithereens, to just carry her outside," Nemo said.

"Why does Skinner get to blow things up?" Sawyer whined.

"Because he's capable of doing that without screwing up," Mina replied.

They heard small but violent explosions that made the floor shake. Bats screeched and flew out of the open windows.

"Speaking of the Devil," Allan said. "Let's move!"

Frankenstein carried Sam over his shoulder and they all ran for their lives as the explosions occurred more frequently. They got out of the castle before it crumbled and all that was left of it was stone and dirt. They heard hoarse coughing, so they knew Skinner was with them. Frankenstein put Sam down.

"Well done Skinner," Jekyll complimented.

"Thank you, thank you," Skinner replied as he bowed.

"Thank you all for the rescue," Frankenstein said with appreciation.

" Our mission is complete, we freed the beast," Allan said, giving a satisfied smile.

"We saved him," Mina said in agreement and nodded.

"Great job destroying the castle," Frankenstein said to Skinner.

"Thanks Frankie," Skinner replied. Unexpectedly, he gave him a bear hug.

"Wow, Skinner actually hugged someone," Sawyer remarked.

"Sam?" Allan said to the stock-still werewolf lying in the damp night grass.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Jekyll asked with worry.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Saving Me**_

Chapter 15 A Horrific Tragedy 

"Sam? Sam!" Allan kneeled next to Sam and shook her. Her fur was caked with dried blood.

"Is she-?" Jekyll let the question unfinished.

Sam began to change back to human. They looked up at the sky. The moon was gone, and the sun began to rise at the faraway horizon.

"Oh my-," Mina gasped. Sam was scratched and bleeding everywhere. Mina discovered something silver sticking out of Sam' stomach. "Look," she said, pointing at the silver bullet.

"Silver bullet," Allan groaned.

"When she and Dracula were fighting, he shot her in the stomach, but she killed Dracula," Jekyll explained.

"Her curse finally won over her," Allan said gravely. He began to tear up.

"No! She's not dead!" Sawyer refused to believe it.

"Yes she is Sawyer," Skinner said.

"She went down with a fight," Nemo said comfortingly to Allan. Allan burst into tears, along with everyone else.

"Why didn't you save her?" Frankenstein said angrily. "Her life was worth more than mine!"

"We just couldn't save both of you," Mina said. She leaned into Jekyll and he held her close.

"Damn it!" Sawyer yelled. He kneeled over Sam's body. Several of his tears fell onto her. He took one of her bloody hands in his. "I never got a chance to tell her I love her!"

For a few more minutes they mourned over Sam's death. The sun almost completely rose in the sky. Her death hit Allan and Sawyer the hardest, though it hit the others hard too.

"She'll want buried beside her father in Kenya," Allan said after several minutes of silence.

"To Kenya then," Nemo said sadly. They carried Sam's body and headed out of Transylvania. They reached the Nautilus and set sail to Africa for Sam's funeral. Frankenstein was now a member of the League. They still had to find a replacement for Sam, to complete the League of 8.

**Sniff, sniff,  sucks to kill my own character off! But I thought it would be a good part of the plot. One more chapter left!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Saving Me**_

Chapter 16 Clouds and Voices 

They buried Sam beside her father in Kenya. Many people came to the funeral to mourn for her. When the nearby citizens left, the League remained at the gravesite.

"Goodbye Sam," they all whispered. Skinner, Mina, Nemo, Jekyll, Sawyer, and Frankenstein left so Allan could be with his granddaughter for the last time.

"You were a Quatermain through and through. You made us all proud," Allan said.

Suddenly, a huge breeze blew around the cemetery. Allan looked toward the sky because he thought a storm was coming; the sky was still bright and sunny. He examined a particular cloud. It looked like an image of Sam's beautiful face. He blinked, and it was just a regular cloud.

He also could have sworn that he heard a faraway howling in the wind. Was the dead playing tricks on him? He decided that he did see her face in the cloud, and heard her howling. Allan knew that Sam would always be with them. He smiled and began to catch up with the others.

He finally caught up with them. He decided not to tell them about his experiences, they would think he lost his mind by grief. They continued walking in silence, until Allan stopped. He definitely heard a voice. It whispered 'Allan'. It was Sam's voice.

"What is it?" Nemo asked. They all stared at Allan.

" Didn't you hear that? That voice?" Allan answered. Everyone looked at one another questioningly.

"It was probably nothing," Mina said. They continued walking; Allan lagged behind a bit.

"I hear you Sam," he muttered.

Yea! Finally finished! What do you guys think? Should I write a sequel? PLEASE give me some feedback! I would greatly appreciate it. 


End file.
